Sick Days
by The.Daarkside.Has.Cookies
Summary: Marceline is sick and everyone comes to visit her, even a certain pink princess. Yes... that's all there is to the summary. Lets see how this visit turns out.  Read it! Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Ello All You Wonderful Readers! I'm glad you stopped by and I hope you enjoy my little fic. It was much harder for me to write this than I originally anticipated and I hope it makes since, things are spelled correctly, and I used the correct words. _ R&R**

* * *

><p>Marceline sat on her couch. Not lounging, not prank planning, not even torturing anything, she was just sitting and...coughing? Marceline sat, wrapped lazily in a blanket, bowl of strawberry's on the couch beside her, a jug of water, as well as her ax bass. She had been sitting like this for the past week and it had seemed that almost everyone had taken notice. Finn and Jake had came over earlier that week with the strawberry's, wishing her a speedy recovery with a couple trinkets to keep her busy, some of the candy people had delivered her some candy curiosity of Manfried, Treetrunks had brought over an apple pie, even her father had brought some fries. With a sigh Marceline picked up her ax and strummed a few cords.<p>

"Yup, almost everyone. La la la la la, la la Sexy Vampire Lady..." She smiled as she picked the strings, singing the small song under her breath, seeing as though her throat was too soar and her actual singing sounded pretty bad right now. As she lounged about playing with some of the magical things Finn had dropped off there was a knock at the door. She rose her eyebrow and floated off the couch with her blanket to go answer it. She opened it and gave a smile a what she saw.

"Hello Marceline. I've come to see how you are doing in your time of sickness." There stood Princess Bubblegum with a small pack on her back. She smiled a bit shyly only causing Marceline's smile to widen.

"Well well Bonabell, I was wondering when the princess would grace me with her presence." She moved aside and Bubblegum entered. Marceline closed the door behind her and floated back to the couch with her blanket. "So whats up Bubblegum?" She picked up her ax and randomly began to play.

"Nothing really, Marceline. I just noticed you've been sick for a while. I thought you'd have been over it by now but since you aren't I figured I was overdue for a visit." Bubblegum sat on the couch beside the girl who had been sickly for a week now.

"Really? I thought you were trying out that whole royal late thing, but that's my thing so next time," she moved to the girls ears, "come on time." Bubblegum's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as she looked away from the dark girl.

"I see your illness hasn't changed anything about your since of speech.." Marceline giggled, proud of the witty sentence. Sitting back she took a strawberry and sucked out the red.

"So what exactly are you doing here Bubblegum? You've visited but your still here. There has to be more."

"Well actually I am here for a reason. I've come to see if maybe I could diagnose your sickness. It doesn't sound like the common cold so it must be a new germ. I want to know more." Marceline laughed a the girl.

"So your here on business? And here I thought that you were here to visit poor 'ole me but alas, I'm but a mere guinie pig to you." Bubblegum giggled and pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"Oh blabbers Marceline. Now tell me what your symptoms are." Marceline just shrugged.

"Well my temperature is up and my throat is really sore but besides that, nothing really." She strummed her guitar some more. "Can't sing, can't talk loudly. It hurts to swallow but I manage with food. Water goes down the easiest and after that most things go down easy to." As she spoke Princess Bubblegum wrote down every word she said.

"It seems the problem is mostly involved with your throat. Almost everything but your fever, but that's eaisely explained." She tapped her chin with her pencil. "I think my next step would be to examine your throat.." She reached back into her bag and grabbed what looked like-

"A popsicle stick?" Bubblegum turned around and laughed.

"No silly. Its a scientific tool. It holds your tongue down so I can look at your throat." Marceline looked at her skeptically but put her ax bass aside and turned her body towards the girl. "Good, now say ahh."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Marceline opened her mouth and Bubblegum looked in to see her throat.

"Well, Its very red and seems to be swollen but besides that I can't see much of anything.." She moved back and Marceline closed her mouth. "Oh poo, I was hoping to get so much more data then that." Marceline watched the girl and grinned as a plan formed in her mind.

"Whats the problem exactly?"

"Well I can only examine your throat from one angle so it doesn't give me many clues as to whats wrong with it." Marceline's grin became much more sinister. Princess Bubblegum was turned the other way, putting her things back in her bag so Marceline moved closer to the girl.

"I know another angle you can observe it from." PB's head whipped around in excitement.

"Really! How?" In one swift movement Marceline had taken the girls shoulders and pressed their lips together. Bubblegum didn't react to the kiss at first but slowly melted into the vampires arms as she began to kiss the girl back. Marceline pulled away from the girl after a couple of minutes to come up for air. She looked at the girl in front of her whose face was flushed a much darker pink than usual.

"You don't kiss half bad for a princess." The girl looked at her with a rose eyebrow.

"What does me being a princess half to do with how well I kiss?" Marceline laughed and sat back, grabbing her ax bass.

"Well you may be Princess of the Candy Kingdom but I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen. I like to think it says a lot." Princess Bubblegum huffed and playfully pushed the girl.

"Well your 'method' did nothing for my research."

"Yeah it did."

"What," questioned Bubblegum skeptically.

"We'll see if its contagious," she said with a smirk, strumming some more cords on her instrument.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it! Hmmmmmmmmm! I hope so! Another one of my concerns is that PB sounds like a cross between Starfire and Kim Possible. XD Oh wellz. Reply with questions comments concerns and maybe there will be a possibility that there will be a second chappy...? Hmmm? Hahaha<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to round off the ending with this. I thought it was cute. I mean its not as long and I'm sure you've all forgotten about me anyway ;-; But its cool cause I do it for the love of writing, not the reviews (- LIES) So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Please, Peppermint Butler I am fine." The Princess lay propped up by pillows, tea in hand with a weak but still beautiful smile on her face. "You have done enough and I am sure I will be feeling like my old self in no time. I think rest will do just the trick." The candy butler gave a sheepish smile.<p>

"Yes your highness." He gave a bow before walking to the door, almost out, he peeked his head back in. "Are you sure there's nothing else I can get you?" With a smile the princess set her mug aside, knowing her friend would not be satisfied until he made sure she would need nothing else.

"If you'd be so kind just hold off any visitors I have for a while and when I wake in a couple hours some soup would be nice." He gave a smile.

"Of course Princess." And with that he was gone. Bubblegum let out a sigh as she finally sunk back into her bed. She knew he was trying to be helpful but all she really wanted to do was sleep. She had caught the sickness almost directly after her visit with a certain vampire. She pulled the covers up to her chin but immediately got hot and pushed them off. Her throat hurt and weather the tea helped or not she just didn't feel like swallowing the warm liquid. She now wished shed asked for ice water. She whined to herself as she lay on her side, then her back, not being able to get comfortable. She closed her eyes, just wanting to be asleep. When she heard her window open. Only so many people ever came in through there and only one ever did it as quietly as it happened just now.

"How ya feeling Bonnible?" PB opened an eye to look at the Vampire floating on the side of her bed. She wore her sun hat, seeing as though it was still daytime. She had on a long sleeve gray sweater and matching pants with chucks. She looked healthy but not completely.

"What are you doing her Marceline, your still sick, you should be home, recovering. The best way to get rid of illness is-"

"Blah blah blah Princess Know-It-All," said the Vampire Queen as she moved to close the blinds, putting her umbrella down under the bed. She kicked off her shoes, placing them under there as well. "You visited me while I was sick, I thought Id return the favor." She sat on the bed as the Princess moved to sit up again, revealing the rock shirt she wore. Marceline gave a smile. "So um, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible thanks to you," complained the Princess. "Seems whatever you had was contagious, and you gave it to me!" Marceline put her hands up with a goofy smile.

"Aw come one Bonbon, you weren't complaining when it was happening." The Princess tried to come up with a comeback but as she sat there with her mouth open and nothing coming out she just humphed and lay down pulling the covers up to her face turning away from her laughing companion. "Don't be like that Princess, I was only kidding." But the girl didn't budge. She lay there until she felt the bed shift, but not with the absences of a body. She noted the girl must have been laying down with her.

"Marceline if your-" but she was silenced by a body cuddling her from behind, the cold skin just what she craved as she lay under the thick covers. She immediately shut her mouth, enjoying the feeling. Afte3r a while of silence Marceline spoke up.

"Sorry I got you sick Bonnie.." Princess Bubblegum smiled at the simple apology and shut her eyes.

"Don't worry about it you butt."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo what did you think? Cute? Awesome? Worth a review or a favorite or your number so we can be friends and chill on weekends? (O_O)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, soooo I forgot to mark this as a completed story and everyone and their mama has been favoriting it and following it and Id feel bad not giving those new people something to read so I will continue this, maybe throw out another chapter or 2. If you want a full story or such let me know your ideas because I never expected to make this a full multi-chapter story. Its all up to the reviews really but as for now. Here is this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Marceline had made a full recovery and was now back to her healthy, un-dead self. She wished the same could be said for the princess of the candy kingdom but she was still sick. Part of the reason was because the princess had gotton sick after her so reason would state she would get well after her as well. The other part was the fact that she wouldn't stop trying to do things. Every time Marceline went to see the princess she was studying with half opened eyes, in her lab coughing up a storm, signing papers even with her high fever. The sun would be rising soon so she figured she would go see the sick Princess, make sure she was doing okay.<p>

"She should still be in bed." She flew towards the castle and up to the window she knew belonged to the pink haired monarch. She snuck into the window that was never locked, and silently landed in the room, closing the entrance. She expected to see a lump in the bed, sleeping soundly. Instead she found the princess at her desk, half sleep, signing papers. She gave a sigh of slight irritation but it was mostly filled with worry. "Bonnie?"

"Huh, what!? Who's there?" The princess regained most of her consciousness to notice someone else in the room. The vampire floated over to the girl and took in her state. There was an 'organized mess' of papers on the desk, writing utensils scattered about as well as books. PB herself was slightly redder in the face, sweat was gathered around her forehead. Marceline frowned.

"What do you think your doing?" The princess adjusted the glasses on her face and looked at Marceline.

"Oh Marcy, its just you." She went back to her work. "Just signing some official documents, reading over some laws, changing some-"

"Your sick," the un-dead queen stated matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms and looked down at the girl.

"Yes, that is true, but that doesn't mean- Marceline!" The vampire, not paying any attention to the girls reasons for not resting, lifted her up and floated her over to her bed, where she 'gently' dropped her. "Marceline! I have work to-"

"You're sick." Bonnible sighed.

"Yes you stated that previously, but-"

"What were you planning on doing? Working yourself to death!?" Princess Bubblegum paused at the sudden statement the girl in front of her said.

"I was still in my room. It wasn't much and-"

"Haven't you ever heard of a sick day Princess? You do so much for your kingdom already. Yes you've been sick for a bit now but it'll last longer the more you work instead of rest and get well." Before the princess could reply there was a knock on the door before it opened slowly.

"Princess, is everything alright?" Marceline turned to see Peppermint Butler standing near the door.

"Actually Pep, its not. The princess here has not been resting but probably up all night working. So I'm going to need a bowl of chicken soup, a mug of hot tea, and a glass of ice water up here as soon as possible." Peppermint Butler looked at the vampire then back at the princess before nodding.

"Right away." He then left and Marceline stopped floating but walked over to the girls dresser, rummaging around for clothes. She threw a shirt and pair of shorts at the princess who was in a simple dress.

"Put those on." She continued to rummage as PB looked at the clothes tossed on the bed. Instead of arguing she stripped the dress from her body and changed into the pajamas. Marceline continued to rummage around till she found some similar clothing to the ones shed tossed at the princess. She began to strip from the pants and long-sleeved shirt shed warn over, tossing her hat to the side.

"M-marceline, what are you-"

"I'm gonna help get rid of your fever." She changed into the clothes and moved to close the curtains for when the sun finally decided to show itself. She then turned off the light Bubblegum had been using to work and then walked to the bed where a anxious Princess Bubblegum waited. "Well, get under the covers." Bubblegum moved to slip under the heavy covers, once again feeling to hot, she shuffled around a moment before the vampire also lay under the covers, pulling her close to her body. Once again the coolness of Marceline's skin seemed to be just what she needed to feel better. She blushed and cuddled closer to the girl.

"Marceline... thank you.." The Vampire smiled a toothy smile.

"Its nothing." They lay their in silence for a moment before the princess spoke up again in a sleepy mummble.

" I suppose sick days aren't all that bad..

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I know I know, I'm very late and I suck and its not even that long and where am I going with this. Honestly, I'm sorry, and I really would appreciate a review or two. I'll try to get better, I hope your reviews help pump me up and give me more ideas. I love you guys, really. You read my stories when you don't have to. :) Thanks for that.<strong>


End file.
